sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Farention
Sector: Endiku Sea System: Farention (Primary), Carii (Companion) (Binary Star System) Star name and color: Farention (Blue), Carii (Green) '' '''Number of planets:' 8 Occupation: Independant Sinistra connection: High Celestial Bodies: #'Farentio n ' (Primary star) #'Carii' (Companion star) #'Polentates' (Molten rock) (Two moons) #'Achinom' ( Desert) (Mining planet) #'Phillipar' (System capital) (Frozen wasteland) (Three moons) #'Hegenom' (Former system capital) (Frozen wasteland) (Four moons) #'Sethow' (Gas giant) (10 moons) #'Yarnow' (Large gas giant) (42 moons) #'Addenow' (Gas giant) (22 moons) #'Kernow' (Small gas giant) (16 moons) General Information: The system of Farention is one of the first systems to be settled by Saphis, Vasharil and Humans alike in the Endiku Sea. Located on a Sinistra hub that connects the Primary Endiku Lane with the rest of the sector, The system became the seat of the Trinity Trailblazer Corps early on. This system was key for furhter exploration and became therefore the Cartographic Projection center until that honor was taken by Alpha Lyncis. The system suffered heavy damage during the lenght of the Hamadromachia. Among these are some of the first Cryo bombing and Sinistra bombardment of planets. Achinom is a mining planet which was almost emptied through the ravage from first the Imperative, then the Union and later the Confluence. What little life that survives on the surface has since tried to adopt to the increase of earthquakes the hollowing of the planet cape has brought in its wake. The settlements are mostly located near the poles, as other sources of water has always been fatal to ingest by non native lifeforms. Phillipar was once a fully terraformed world, until the Imperative plunged the world into an ice age. Trough the use of a Cryo bomb the Imperative forced the stubborn human and saphis population off, which had remained at the outbreak of the war. Farms and manufactory complexes was taken over by the Vasharil population. Hegenom was the original system capital and the headquarters of the Trinity Trailblazer Corps. A humid world with many islands and tropical fauna, the world was hit by a Cryo bomb just like Phillipar. Taken over bya pro Imperative adimistration, the planet was later bombarded by the Union when they invaded to throw out the Barrani. To cripple the heavy Imperative defenses the Union bombarded the system and its moons and station with objects thrown through Sinistra. Once a capital world the planet of Hegenom remains mainly unpopulated today. Its surface shows many craters from the Union bombardment. The star of Carii is much smaller than Farention. It therefore orbits the much larger star along with the planets, although Farention itself is affected by the gratvitational pull of the companion star. Present Day: The Farention system is officially independant, although Imperative and Union vessels is spotted from time to time in the outer system. Basically living in the ruins of a once glorious past, the population of the system grew of the occupation and threw the Confluence forces out right after the Lachesis Prime incidence. Although the coup did take all available resources and the cost of life was high, the success has been enough to highten the morale of the overall population. Even after being occupied by all of the three warring factions, Farention remains a multi species society, although cooperation is far from running smoothly. Island, cities, even entire continents has been split between them as the horrors of the war is still remembered clearly. Although it is clear that neither population welcomed any of the three factions with open arms, enough has happened for mistrust to fill the void of the presence of the former overlords. While conflicts are common, there has to date been no war between the species. Despite their dislike for eachother, the fear of being occupied once again is enough to make them work together. If only for a while. During the Hamadromachia: The division of the Farention population began with the division of the Trinity Trailblazer Corps. The common person began to question whetever his neighbour favored one of the factions or whetever he truly was loyal to the multi species goverment. The tensions rose when the Imperative Cryo bombed Phillipar and Hegenom, thereby effectively forcing the majority of non Vasharil settlers onto Achinom, the moons or even out of system. While the disaproval from the native Vasharil population was noteable, enough individuals hailed the Imperative for the other two species to paint a stereotypic image of all local Vasharil. As a result, when the Union later conquered the system, the local humans was all too willing to hunt down both Barrani and Local vasharil alike. While the Vasharil was placed into concentration camps, the saphis was isolated on the mining stations on Achanom, where they were brutally forced to work in the heat by the Union forces, even if they could not take the heat. It is no surprise then that when the Confluence finally forced the Union out, the saphis was quick to provide detailed information on collaborators from both the human and vasharil groups. This circle of brutal retribution could have gone on forever, had the Confluence not used Lykins to force off Imperative invasion forces that landed on Hegenom, Achanom and Phillipar. While the Imperative was forced out of the system successfully, the Lykins had cared little for who they had attacked. Orders had been to attack all non saphis forces, though the Lykin seemed to have ignored the "forces" part. The result was a bloody massacre of both military and civil humans and vasharil. This shock was the main catalyst to turn a majority of the local saphis away from the Confluence and helped form the first true rebellion supported by all three species. This rebellion was successfull in throwing out the Confluence forces at the end of the war. Truth of the matter is however, that said forces was called back to reinforce the cribbled Confluence military. In the afterwake the war left many wounds which runs deep between the three population groups. The only thing that keeps the system united is the fear of another occupation.